


Simply Human

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Agent O - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human Master AU, Human!Master, O but he isnt the master, Ryan Sinclair (mentioned) - Freeform, Yasmin Khan(mentioned), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: The Doctor was the sun.she burned so brightly, her light overshadowing everything else.And yeah, O had seen it before, but never like this, never this close.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), thirteenth Doctor/Human!Master
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Simply Human

When the Doctor mentioned traveling O had never thought it would be like this. Every horizon was a new one, the Doctor’s world was a mixed-up mess of wonder, excitement, and danger the likes of which O had never been a part of until now. The Doctor was the sun.

She burned so brightly, her light overshadowing everything else.

And yeah, O had seen it before, but never like this, never this close.

Her friends had noticed his interest in her since they boarded, every now and again Yaz would make remarks that the Doctor didn’t understand and O chose to ignore. At one point the Doctor had grabbed O’s arm in an attempt to catch him before he fell into a massive pit, and for the rest of the day, the others would giggle at the ever-present blush on his cheeks. 

The Doctor never noticed, of course not, why would she? She was so much more than he would ever be, so much better and so much brighter. There were times the Doctor would call him a genius; when he figured out something the others didn’t, or when he marched into action at her side with a plan up his sleeve she would praise him like he was a hero. He wasn’t. He never would be. But she made him feel like one and he loved that about her more than anything. He would stare, he knew he was doing it but he just couldn’t stop. When she skipped around the console, grinning and waving her hands and flicking switches it was like she controlled the room, she controlled him. “Is something on my face?” she had said one day, when O was busy staring with what he was sure was the stupidest grin on his face. Somewhere behind him, he could have sworn he heard Ryan chuckle. 

Shaking his head, the smile never leaving his face, he said “no my dear,” and let her continue on with her explanation as heat crept to his cheeks. After that, it was like something had changed, something O couldn’t quite place, not that he was complaining. The Doctor was more open, actively seeking out his gaze, grabbing his hand on adventures, and sitting with him on nights when he couldn’t sleep. He loved it, every second. When they were alone, it was like she was a different person. She felt quieter, more reserved, not that he could blame her. 

“It’s like my entire life changes,” she says as they sit side by side inside her ship, the doors open as they stared out at the swirling twisting nebula, their feet dangling, “I never know who I am when I regenerate, it takes time to figure it out..”

“So, when we met-”

“I hadn’t just changed but…I lost someone and it felt like I lost myself again,” she explains, “I was going to change though, soon. I just..I was so scared to.” O nods, recalling the moment he had first met her (or him at the time). He was bouncy, he wore a stupid grin and an even stupider bowtie, O had fallen for him immediately. 

“Still you though,” he says, his eyes met hers as she turned from the starry sky toward him, “all that life in you, the excitement, you still have it.” She smiles, but it’s a tired one.

“I suppose…” she says. It’s silent for a moment, O wringing his hands nervously in his lap. He speaks again when the courage finally strikes him.

“Doctor I-” his sudden outburst makes her jump, for a moment he thinks he’s ruined the moment, she turns to him completely this time her legs crossed as she waits. “I just..” he bites his lip, thinks and thinks and thinks but the right words wouldn’t come. Instead, he chuckles, sad and broken, “sorry I..” The Doctor places a gentle hand on his knee, it makes him flinch a bit. He’s red now, he knows he is, she must know what he wants to tell her. It’d never work either way. The two of them were too different.

He shuts his eyes and sighs, opening his mouth to speak again but something soft pressed against his lips. The feeling is hesitant like she was ready to pull away at any moment. He takes her hand, tilts his head, and kisses her like his life depended on it. They’re so close he could feel her chuckle building from her chest before she’s giggling against his lips and he’s pulling back just enough to giggle with her before kissing her again. “My Doctor,” he says against her lips, finding that she’s practically on his lap at this point, “my brilliant Doctor.” She shakes her head, giggles softly, and presses another sweet kiss to his lips before completely pulling away. 

“Oh, you wonderful human,” she says, “I’m glad I’ve met you.”


End file.
